The Girl With The Hazel & Brown Eyes
by XxxDanceQueen18Xxx
Summary: Ally Dawson was your typical nerd while Austin Moon was your average school bad boy. Once upon a time it was team Austin, so that meant Austin, Ally, Trish, & Dez always and forever right? Not! Now Ally's by herself getting bullied because she's different. To make it worst, she ends up having to tutor Austin but what Austin wants to know is, where does she go at 5:00 everyday?


**Authors Note** ~ Hey guys new story again ! I'm on a roll ! Anyway enjoys & R&R to let me know if I should continue/how I did.

**_Disclaimer- I don't own A&A or anything used/mentioned . One & Only disclaimer. _**

_Chapter 1 - The Scoop on Ally Dawson_

* * *

Ally Dawson was your typical nerd. She sat in the back of the room, payed attention to the teacher, got excellent grades, got bulled for sure by the populars, was as smart as we can be, and etc. Although she wasn't the most liked person in the school, she did have a few more friends than your average nerd. She had Nala & Nyah (twin sisters), Emmi, Amber, and Nina. She of course got bullied by the populars, Victoria Vega, Naomi Max, and their leader London Suwalski.

Of course there were the boys, Elijah Bruce, Trent Enterprise, and Austin Moon. Mainly it was Naomi, Victoria, London, and Austin, London's boyfriend. Now to make this even more cliche, Austin's the bad boy but surprisingly Naomi makes sure that Ally is at least okay after a brutal beating from London. Austin though is only rude, inconsiderate, and etc when his girlfriend or friends are around. Other than that, he didn't speak to her at all not as much as sneak a glance at her.

But once you think about it, Ally isn't your normal nerd. If someone walked up to you and asked you to describe Ally Dawson, the first thing they'd start with is her eyes. _Her hazel and brown eyes._ Literally her left eye was hazel and her right eye being brown. She got bullied because she was different, because she wasn't like everybody else and she _hated_ that. She grew up in a house where she was taught to never hate someone, believe in second chances, forgiveness, and the top one, everyone was made different for a reason.

It wasn't always like this, where she got bullied without backup. I mean her fiends still stick up for her but her ex-best friends were better in that department. Once upon a time, Austin, Ally, Dez, and Trish were all best friends. Ally and Trish meant in kindergarten while they both met Austin and Dez one day in the store when Dez walked in with his video camera and Austin started playing the drums with corn dogs. Ah, good times but frankly those good times are o-ver! Long story short, one day Austin -who had became Ally's music partner "always & forever" they'd say- walked into Sonic Boom with the most disgusted look on his face. She remembers it like it was yesterday.

_Flashback_

_"Hey Austin!" Ally greeted from the counter._

_Austin had walked in with a very disgusted face that she had rarely seen on him before. She was very surprised when he approached her, look still on face._

_"Hi Allison,"_

_What? He __**NEVER**__ addressed Ally as Allison, so what makes him want to now?!_

_"Allison?! Austin what's wrong with you today?"_

_"Well Allison if you must know, I don't think I can be your music partner anymore. Your a freak and a loser and I can't be around those types of people, it's not good for my reputation and environment. So basically were not partners anymore let alone friends so don't even bother talking to me or Trish and Dez I'm pretty sure they agree with me. I mean c'mon who wants to be around a freak with different color eyes. Your a weirdo who wants to be liked and treated differently well news flash bitch, your not and now you have absolutely NO friends!" He finished the end in a yell getting all the customers attention._

_I gave them a glare and they refocused their attention back on whatever. "Now what are you talking about? Where's all this coming from? And what do you mean we can't be partners anymore, what reputation? Who cares about my eyes, I don't want any attention lets get THAT straight first! Second, I have plenty of friends so what are you talking about plus what do you mean Trish & Dez would agree with you? Huh Austin! Screw you Austin! You come in here acting all tough and stuff but in reality you need me in your life so cut the shit!" I yelled back. At first he looked a little taken aback and had a little regret in his eyes but that was quickly replaced with annoyance and anger. He was about to speak up but luckily Trish and Dez came in at this very moment, seeing both our pissed of faces._

_"Trish,Dez!" I speak walking over to them. They had a little hesitation when they actually came toward me but soon that was replaced with... annoyance? No! This isn't happening, Austin can't be right!_

_"What's going on? Austin said that you guys were no longer my friends and that I was a freak, loser, attention whore, bitch, etc. what's he talking about? You guys are still my friends right?" Hope is clear in my voice but that is quickly replaced with mixed emotions for what they say next._

_"He's right, we no longer like you anymore Ally. He's right your am attention whore and a freak so just do the world a favor and go die hoe!"_

_That really stung. Dez just nodded in agreement and approval. What? I thought these guys were my friends, what happened to always and forever?_

_"Told you I wasn't lying, later Dorkson." And with that they sashayed out of the store leaving me hurt, confused, angry, dumbfounded, and most of all, depressed. I don't know what caused this but I bet it had something to do with Austin's new found popularity and London Suwalski of course._


End file.
